


Still so little, yet so sure

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Fluff, Gen, He tries so hard to be independent, Obi-Wan Kenobi being a dad, i love them, like huge dad energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Knowing his off-world mission could take up to a matter of days, Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to leave his young padawan with the crechemaster.That idea is received about as well as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Still so little, yet so sure

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin trying to walk the tightrope between independence and still being small is something that can be so personal

“I don’t want to go to the  crechemaster , its embarrassing!” This was the third time Anakin had tried telling him this, but Master Obi-Wan continued his march down the hall like the little padawan hadn’t bothered speaking. 

To be fair, Anakin hadn’t exactly shut up in the last hour, so it may well be possible  he ’ d deafened his Master.

“Master come on, just take me with you!” Obi-Wan finally slows his quick pace, turning to frown lightly at the boy.

“You know full well that isn’t possible Padawan mine.” Obi- Wan’s tone has shifted from mildly irritated to borderline pleading, and a small part of Anakin fist bumps the air knowing he was  slowly getting through to his Master.

“But the  crechemaster doesn’t know me!  I’m not a big baby and I don’t need to go there. I ’ m smart and can take care of myself while you ’ re gone!”  It’s a convincing argument, and Anakin really  didn’t understand his masters desire to throw him to the younglings while he was gone.

“Can you reach the toaster?” Master Obi-Wan asked him after a moment or two of awkward silence, and Anakin had to pause in his steps to concentrate on figuring out which one the toaster was. He still forgot sometimes, but Obi-Wan was very patient and  didn’t pressure him into answering any more quickly .

“Oh! No… No actually I don’t think I can.” It felt like losing a spar admitting that, and he pouted at the knowing look his Master gave him.

“And the food cupboards? The top layer of the fridge?” Anakin was forced to shake his head both times, although he was slowly beginning to understand why he  wasn’t allowed to stay alone.

“Okay fine maybe I’m not independent yet, but that doesn’t mean I have to go to the creche! Leave me with Master Bant or Mister Quinlan or somebody! I don’t want to go to the creche!” He crossed his arms with a pout he hoped would be convincing enough to get Obi-Wan off his back.

Unsurprisingly, it  did not work.

“The same Master Bant who is a very busy healer you mean? And the same Quinlan Vos currently somewhere in  Hutt space on a very important mission?” Obi-Wan gives a  long-suffering sigh before crouching down to offer Anakin a smile.

“Believe me dear one I did think about all of the options before asking the  crechemaster . I am sure you will find yourself pleasantly surprised by your time there.” Anakin unfolds his arms and gives Obi-Wan a  last-ditch attempt at his best  tooka eyes. His Master laughed softly and stood again, leading him down the last hallway before they reached the creche, stopping just outside the big double doors.

“Master do you really have to go?” He sounds like the whiny baby  he ’ d been denying being, but Obi-Wan never judges, only offers him another soft smile. 

“I’ll be gone less than a day little one. See if you can make some friends amongst these younglings. I think you’ll find yourself  surprised by how pleasant company they make.” With a last smile an d a  gentle kiss  to Anakin’s forehead, his master was off, hands neatly tucked into his sleeves.

\----

Whilst he was entirely unsurprised, Obi-Wan still found it incredibly amusing when he had to physically climb into a cuddle pile of younglings and extract his padawan. The boy had what looked like jelly on his cheek, alongside the brightest grin Obi-Wan had ever seen on him.

“You’ve raised a little angel, Master Kenobi.” The  crechemaster gave him a warm smile as the pair left, and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to chuckle at the indignant look his padawan gave in response.

“Well? Was it really so terrible?” Obi-Wan  had been gone longer than intended, two days instead of the initial one, but it really did not seem that his presence was missed, because the boy was practically glowing with energy.

“Not at all! There was this nice girl called  Aayla who was also there from my class! We’re friends now and she says her master will let us hang out more often! She’s really funny and we both spent a super long time in the gardens because the  crechemaster thought we were both very clever and strong in the force and -“ While his padawan rambled on about games of hide and seek and cocoa in the evenings, Obi-Wan smugly gave himself a point in his mind.

Right again Kenobi. Right again.


End file.
